Everything Is Not What It Seems
by BangtanLove
Summary: Summary: Haruhi isn't really a Fujioka, but a Sohma. When she was 8, she was sent away for her safety to live with Ranka Fujioka, a close friend of her older brother's, Hatori Sohma. She is forced to move in with Shigure Sohma, and meet up with Akito weekly. Will her friends find out her secret and will they except her? Oh, did I mention she is cursed by the weasel? HikaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

I sigh as I kick off my shoes and pull my homework out. I'm about to start, when the phone rings, interrupting me. I groan and get up, answering it quickly. "Hello?" **"Hello Haruhi. It's been so long since I last heard your voice."** I stiffen as the voice sneers. "Akito sama," I whisper. **"Yes, it's me. Did you think I forgot about you? I've grown tired of you being away from me for so long. You are now to move in with Shigure and meet with me once a week at the main house,"** He says and I feel my heart drop.

"B-but Akito sama-" I start but am cut off by his harsh voice. **"No buts! You will move in with him and that's final. Ok?"** He snaps and I bite my lip as tears form. "Ok," I whisper and I can practically hear his smirk through the phone. **"Wonderful. See you in a few days. I expect you to be out of ****_Ranka's_**** house by tomorrow afternoon,"** He spits out Ranka's name like it's something foul tasting, leaving no room for arguments. "Yes Akito sama," I whisper again. **"I have to go now Haruhi dear. Have a wonderful day,"** He cackles, before the line goes silent.

I wipe my tears away and hurry to my room to pack, my homework forgotten. When Ranka comes home, I already have all of my things packed away. "Haruhi? Why are you packing?" He asks and I look at him with tear filled eyes. "A-akito called! He wants me to move in with Shigure," I whisper, trying hard not to burst into tears. Ranka's eyes harden and he shakes with fury. "That bastard! Who does he think he is?" He shouts and I sigh.

"The head of my family," I reply and Ranka looks at me sadly. "You don't have to go Haruhi," He says and I shake my head. "Yes I do. I can't go against him. Bad things will happen," I say quietly and he sobs, clinging to me. "When do you have to leave?" He asks, collecting himself. "Tomorrow morning," I reply and he glares at the ground.

The next day, I skip school and grab my things, meeting Ranka outside. He's driving me to Shigure's. I pile all of my things into the car and we quickly speed away. Once we get to Shigure's house, he comes rushing out to greet us. "Rue Rue! Ranka! It's so nice to see you!" He exclaims, pulling both of us into a hug. We both say hello to him and while he gets my bags, I turn to the man I've called my father for 8 years.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," I say and he starts to cry, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" He sobs and I hug him back. "You can come visit whenever you want!" I say and he smiles, pulling away. "I will." After that, we hug again and he hops back into his car, driving away. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

I sigh as I kick off my shoes and pull my homework out. I'm about to start, when the phone rings, interrupting me. I groan and get up, answering it quickly. "Hello?" **"Hello Haruhi. It's been so long since I last heard your voice."** I stiffen as the voice sneers. "Akito sama," I whisper. **"Yes, it's me. Did you think I forgot about you? I've grown tired of you being away from me for so long. You are know to move in with Shigure and meet with me once a week at the main house,"** He says and I feel my heart drop.

"B-but Akito sama-" I start but am cut off by his harsh voice. **"No buts! You will move in with him and that's final. Ok?"** He snaps and I bite my lip as tears form. "Ok," I whisper and I can practically hear his smirk through the phone. **"Wonderful. See you in a few days. I expect you to be out of Ranka's house by tomorrow afternoon,"** He spits out Ranka's name, leaving no room for arguments. "Yes Akito sama," I whisper again. **"I have to go know Haruhi dear. Have a wonderful day,"** He cackles, before the line goes silent.

I wipe my tears away and hurry to my room to pack, my homework forgotten. When Ranka comes home, I already have all of my things packed away. "Haruhi? Why are you packing?" He asks and I look at him with tear filled eyes. "A-akito called! He wants me to move in with Shigure," I whisper, trying hard not to burst into tears. Ranka's eyes harden and he shakes with fury. "That bastard! Who does he think he is?" He shouts and I sigh.

"The head of my family," I reply and Ranka looks at me sadly. "You don't have to go Haruhi," He says and I shake my head. "Yes I do. I can't go against him. Bad things will happen," I say quietly and he sobs, clinging to me. "When do you have to leave?" He asks, collecting himself. "Tomorrow morning," I reply and he glares at the ground.

The next day, I skip school and grab my things, meeting Ranka outside. He's driving me to Shigure's. I pile all of my things into the car and we quickly speed away. Once we get to Shigure's house, he comes rushing out to greet us. "Rue Rue! Ranka! It's so nice to see you!" He exclaims, pulling both of us into a hug. We both say hello to him and while he gets my bags, I turn to the man I've called my father for 8 years.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," I say and he starts to cry, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" He sobs and I hug him back. "You can come visit whenever you want!" I say and he smiles, pulling away. "I will." After that, we hug again and he hops back into his car, driving away. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "Why are you taking advantage of a poor, innocent, young girl?" I fire back and he smirks. "You make it sound as if I've defiled her. I just asked her to make me a snack," He shrugs and I shake my head, walking away. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now," I mutter and he laughs giddily. This man. Ugh._

Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

"What? What do you mean I can't go to Ouran?" I screech, staring wide eyed at Shigure.

"I-it's only for a week. Akito just wants to, experiment, as he puts it," Shigure says and I glare at him.

"Screw Akito! I worked hard to get into Ouran! I don't want to go back to public school!" I whine, stomping in frustration.

"Now now Rue, it's not so bad. Like I said, it's only for a week, and then you'll be back in Ouran," He says and I scoff.

"Unless Akito changes his mind, like always. He's hiding something, I know it," I mutter and Shigure shrugs.

"Well, let what happens, happen. For now, you've got to get ready for your first day at your new school! Here's your uniform!" He hands me my new uniform and shoos me off before I can hit him.

"Why is this skirt so short?" I mutter, pulling it down as we walk to school.

"Oh, is it? I never really noticed," Tohru says, glancing down. "Now that you mention it, it is a bit short," She trails off and I groan.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss being a guy," I say and the other three stare at me like I've grown three heads.

"A, guy?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later," I say, snickering at their expressions. As soon as we get to school, Yuki leaves us to do student council work, leaving me with Tohru and Kyo. "So, which way to class?"

"Is she really a Sohma?"

"She doesn't look too special to me."

"What are you talking about? She's gorgeous!" I sigh in annoyance at the comments passing around the room. Sure I was used to the whispers from being a host, but it's completely different when they know I'm a girl. Now, I feel as if I'm being viewed as an object.

"Can these kids get any more annoying?" I mutter and Kyo snorts.

"Yeah, just wait 'til their precious Prince Yuki shows up," He mutters back, right as the door opens and Yuki slips in. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, watch this," I whisper to him, before jumping up and pushing through the crowd. "Yuki!" I exclaim, jumping on him, leaving him no choice but to catch me. I smirk up at him, as he glances down, confusedly at me. "I missed you!" I say, raising my voice in pitch. I faintly hear Kyo snicker.

"Uh, Haruhi, what are you-"

"Shhhh, no time for talking! We need to catch up! Come on!" I giggle, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the back of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" He asks once we're out of earshot of the rest of the students. I shrug.

"Creating rumors. Having fun."

"You really are a weasel," He says and I wink at him.

"Not yet," I say, before I jump up and press my lips to his cheek. It's no big deal. Yuki, Kyo, and I have always been close, so when we were little we would kiss all the time. On the cheek of course. But Yuki's fans don't know that.

"No way did she really just kiss the Prince?"

"I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe he let her!"

"She can't get away with this!"

"Haruhi, must you be so reckless?" He asks and I flash my signature smirk.

"Of course."

"Do you act this way at Ouran?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nah, the snobs there wouldn't understand if I did. I'm just the natural type," I say, missing my slip up of the word type.

"Type?" I don't get a chance to answer as the doors open and the teacher walks in.

"Come on Haruhi, it's time to go!" I lift my head off the desk as Kyo knocks on the wood.

"Ugh, that was so boring!" I whine, and he chuckles.

"Yeah, try spending every day here," He says and I groan. I lace my fingers through his and he glances down at them, sighing.

"Must you always be so touchy feely?" He asks and I shrug.

"So, what's the deal with you and Tohru?" I ask and he starts choking on air.

"W-where the hell did that come from?" He wheezes and I giggle.

"Aw! Kyo kyo's got a crush!" I tease and he glares at me.

"I do not! And I told you not to call me that!" He roars and I laugh.

"Aw I'm only teasing Kyo. But you should go for it," I say, and he glances at Tohru, who seems to be deep in conversation with Yuki.

"Nah, she probably digs Rat Boy over there more," He says, and I don't miss the sad look on his face.

"Are you serious? Have you seen the way she looks at you? Plus, I saw her face when she saw us holding hands. She looked really upset about it," I say, nudging him with my elbow. He blushes and looks away.

"Sh-shut up!" He stammers and I laugh.

"I just want you to be happy Kyo," I say, seriously, and he smiles slightly.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you not weasel your way into this one," He says, and I smile mischievously back.

"No promises!" I sing, running away laughing as he groans.

"Ah, look who's back. So Haruhi, how was your first day?" Shigure asks as I plop down inside.

"Dreadful. I don't think I can survive 4 more days there! The only fun part was creating rumors about Yuki," I giggle as Yuki walks in.

"In what way was that fun?" He asks and I snicker.

"It was fun for me. Plus, you didn't get as many girls throwing themselves at you, did you? You should be thanking me," I say and he shakes his head, but I notice the small smile on his face before he walks upstairs.

"Well, good news. I talked to Akito and managed to make him call of his experiment. You're back at Ouran tomorrow," Shigure says and I squeal, jumping up and dancing in place.

"Yes! No more public school!" I cheer and he laughs. "Do you have a ride to school?" He asks and I stop dancing, frowning.

"Can't you take me?" I ask and he smiles sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I never got my license, I know, it's embarrassing, and Ha'ri is working tomorrow. He said he will take you every day after that, but tomorrow is an exception," He says and I stick out my bottom lip in a pout. "Aw now don't make that pitiful face. You know I can't say no to it. Don't you have anyone you could call to take you to school?" He asks, and I sigh.

"I do know, one person."

"So Haruhi, when were you planning on telling us that you moved?" I feel myself twitch as Kyouya rolls down the window, examining my house. My playful mood I get when I'm with my family disappears immediately, and is replaced with my boring mood that I have at Ouran.

"I didn't think it was all that important to be honest," I mutter and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Well get in. You don't want to be late do you?" He asks and I sigh.

"See ya squirt!" I turn around as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru exit the house as well.

"Bye guys, see you after school," I wave and Tohru smiles.

"Have a wonderful day Haruhi!" She says and I can't help but smile back.

"You too!"

"Haruhi, we haven't got all day," Kyouya says and I groan quietly to myself. "There's no need to sound so ungrateful. I didn't _have_ to come and pick you up," He says and I glare at him.

"So why did you?" I fire back and he glances out the window, seemingly uninterested.

"Simple. Without you, our profits dropped significantly. We can't have that can we?" He says and I scoff quietly.

"Oh I see, you just need me to make more money," I mutter. The ride is silent and when we finally get to Ouran, I'm practically suffocating in the thick air. As soon as I get out of the limo, I'm forced to jump out of the way as a flash of blue and blonde fly straight at me.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kyouya stares down at Tamaki, who is laying face first on the cement, after barely missing colliding with me.

"My darling daughter where were you yesterday? I was so worried! And why are you showing up with Kyouya?" He begins firing questions at me as soon as he's on his feet, succeeding in giving me a headache.

"Senpai shut up! It's really none of your business why I missed school or why Kyouya senpai drove me here, alright?" I snap, pushing past him and walking into the school. He rushes after me and begins to shout in my ear, not helping my headache at all. Remind me again why I wanted to stay at this school?

"Haruhi you're back!" Oh right. I bite my lip to keep from smiling as the twins approach me.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kaoru asks and I shrug.

"Something came up."

"We were worried something bad happened," Hikaru says, examining me with worry filled eyes, causing me to look away, blushing. Thankfully, no one noticed. That would be awkward.

"I'm fine guys, really. And senpai would you please go to class? I'm not going to tell you where I was!" I explode as Tamaki hasn't stopped talking. He immediately rushes off with Kyouya, wailing about how, and I quote, 'his daughter is going through a rebellious phase and won't tell her daddy anything'. I think there's something seriously wrong with that boy.

"Come on, we'll be late," Kaoru says, ushering us into our class.

"Haruhi, we missed you yesterday!"

"Yes is everything alright? You had us worried!"

"Did I? I'm sorry ladies, I just had to stay home and take care of my dad. He caught something and wasn't feeling too well and I didn't want him staying home alone," I lie, and they buy it, squealing quietly.

"Oh how sweet! You really are a gentleman Haruhi!"

"You think? I don't really see myself that way," I chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"And so modest!" Another girl says and I smile.

"Goodbye Princesses! See you tomorrow!" I sigh in relief as the last of the girls leave and the room is finally clean.

"Gosh today has gone by slow," I mutter, setting a teacup in it's rightful place.

"Excuse me, is Haruhi in here?" I turn around to see Hatsuharu leaning against the doorframe.

"Haru, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, making my way over to him, and leaning against the door.

"Hey. Shigure told me where I could find you. Why didn't you tell me you were staying with them?" He asks and I shrug.

"Didn't seem important I guess. Plus, I figured you'd find out. No one can keep a secret in that family it seems." He smirks, nodding, and pushing himself off the wall.

"It would seem so. I've missed you. You didn't come home for New Years," He says, placing an arm above my head and lightly grabbing my chin.

"Yeah well, I figured I wasn't welcome there," I say.

"Haruhi, you know you're always welcome with me," He says, leaning down. I turn my head at the last minute, letting his lips connect with my cheek.

"Come now Haru, you know I never kiss on the first date," I tease and he laughs.

"I really did miss you Rue," He says, ruffling my hair as I giggle.

"Ha-Haru-" I turn around, remembering that the hosts are still here.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Hatsuharu Sohma, a close friend of mine," I say and the guys all gape at us.

"Haruhi how can you act so normal! He just kissed you!" Tamaki screeches and I shrug.

"It was only on the cheek. Besides, he's done worse," I say, leaving the hosts speechless once again.

"Aw I'm offended Rue Rue. You didn't tell your friends about us?" He fake pouts, wrapping his arms around me and I snort.

"_Us_ was two years ago. I didn't think I needed to," I say and he fake sobs into my shoulder.

"That really hurts Rue," He says and I roll my eyes, kissing his head.

"Better?"

"A bit, but it would be completely better if you kissed right here," He says, placing his finger on his lips. Don't mistake our relationship. We're not a couple, at all. We were once, but we decided we were better as friends and now we just tease each other a lot.

"You want a kiss?" I ask and he smirks, nodding. I start to lean toward him, but at the last minute, move to his ear.

"Go find Yuki," I say, and burst out laughing at his shocked face. He blinks, then slowly starts to smile.

"You really are something, you know that weasel?" He chuckles and I smile innocently at him.

"Haruhi, could you be any louder? I could hear you at the end of the hall." I gasp, spinning around as the familiar, yet not so familiar figure of my brother walks into the room.

"Ha'ri!" I squeal, launching myself into his arms. "I missed you, so much," I whisper into his shoulder, as he holds me tightly.

"And I you."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Recap: "Haruhi, could you be any louder? I could hear you at the end of the hall." I gasp, spinning around as the familiar, yet not so familiar figure of my brother walks into the room. "Ha'ri!" I squeal, launching myself into his arms. "I missed you, so much," I whisper into his shoulder, as he holds me tightly. "And I you." "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" _

Haruhi's POV

I turn around as Hikaru yells, looking quite angry. What's his problem? "Guys, this is Hatori, my brother," I say, and Honey senpai gasps.

"Haru chan, how come you never told us you had a brother?" He asks.

"Yeah, I thought you were an only child," Kaoru says and I shrug.

"It never came up I guess. Plus, I haven't seen him since I was little," I say and glance at Kyouya, who is frowning, seemingly deep in thought.

"Are you a doctor, sir?" He asks and Ha'ri nods.

"I am."

"Strange, my family owns a lot of medical groups, but I've never heard of a doctor named Hatori. What group do you work for?" He asks and I glance up at my brother.

"I'm a private doctor," He says, and I'm thankful he doesn't mention Akito, or the rest of our family. The guys still think I'm a commoner and I want it to stay that way. "Haruhi, gather your things, it's time to go," Ha'ri says, turning to me and I nod, grabbing my bag.

"Let me." Haru reaches for it and I pull it back.

"It's fine Haru, I got it."

"No, I insist," Haru says and I sigh, slowly handing him my bag. "Now let's go." He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out of the room.

"Hands Hastuharu," Ha'ri warns as Haru's hand slips a bit too low on my waist. I snicker at him as he blushes, but smirks.

"How's Rin?" I ask, and his smile drops slightly.

"Wouldn't know. She disappeared," He says and I glance down.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," He says, and I let the subject drop.

"Ha'ri, how come you never came to visit?" I whine, moving away from Haru and grabbing my brother's hand.

"I'm a very busy man Haruhi. Akito's health is getting worse every day and he needed me," he sighs and I pout.

"What if I needed you more?" I fire back, crossing my arms.

"I don't think you've needed me for a while. It would seem as if you're in good hands right now. Those boys seemed to care an awful lot about you. That's another thing we need to discuss. What are you doing in a club of all men?" he turns to me, his face completely serious, but that's nothing new.

"It's not that big of a deal," I mutter, staring at the ground.

"Haruhi you're surrounded by men all day! You call that not a big deal? What if one was to slip and bump into you?"

"That won't happen, I'm not stupid Ha'ri," I say, frowning.

"Accidents happen all the time and once it happens, you know Akito will find out and then I'll be forced to wipe their memories," he says.

"I won't let that happen!"

"Haruhi I worry about you. This situation you've gotten yourself into is not a good one and I don't know if you'll be able to handle it." I feel my anger spike and I stop walking, my hands clenched into fists.

"You haven't been around for eight years, you don't get to come back into my life and boss me around as if you were never missing for so long. I'm not the little girl you left behind. I can take care of myself!" I feel my voice slowly start to rise, catching the attention of a few people walking by. Hatori stiffens, and lets out a long sigh, rubbing his face.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just worry about you, and not because I think you're weak, but because I'm your brother and I know what you've been through," he says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blink back the tears that threatened to spill and nod, hugging him tightly.

"I know Ha'ri. I'm sorry too. I'm just, stressed right now. A lot has changed in my life in the last few days and I'm still adjusting," I admit and he smiles sadly.

"I know." Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Haru glancing around awkwardly.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else. People are starting to stare," he says and I glance around, confirming his statement. Students have indeed stopped to stare and listen in on our conversation, hungry for drama. I roll my eyes, nodding.

"Stupid rich snobs. Must they always eavesdrop?" I groan, sliding into the car, ignoring Haru's snickers at my expense.


End file.
